1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational floatation devices and more particularly concerns an umbrella holder and accessory caddy adapted to be fastened to an inflated inner-tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous recreational inner-tube accessories have been disclosed for providing a more pleasurable recreational float tube. Many devices have been disclosed to provide more comfortable and secure seating within an inner tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,961 to R. A. Phillips discloses an integral cover and seat adapted to be laced upon an inflatable tube, thereby providing a safety device for hunters and fishermen. The device is carried by the sportsmen on suspenders in anticipation of use. The cover may be equipped with one or more pockets, presumably for the storage of fishing lures or ammunition. More recent commercially available models of this type of device are commonly referred to as "belly boats" and differ in that waders are integral with the tube cover, thereby keeping the sportsman dry as well as afloat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,936 to Karst discloses an aquatic amusement vehicle comprised of a framework supported by a multiplicity of floating tubes. This device encompasses steering and propulsion means as well as seating and a game playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,852 to T. Phillips discloses a rigid seat adapted to be strapped within the center of an inner tube. The seat may be equipped with sunshade holding means. However, this device requires the use of the rigid seat in order to support the sunshade. It is apparent that such a device would be relatively expensive and not quickly attached to an inner tube. Furthermore, this device requires that the user float in a vertical disposition with legs straddling the seat. The vertical position may be quite uncomfortable for prolonged float trips, and dangerous in shallow rivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,672 to Patrick, et al. discloses yet another rigid seat adapted to be strapped within the center of an inner tube. This device may be adapted to have an umbrella holder bracket embraced by one of the straps. Although the Patrick seat is adapted to accommodate the user in a reclined position, the attachment of the seat with multiple straps creates a relatively expensive and time consuming umbrella mount. Moreover, neither the T. Phillips or the Patrick, et al, patents disclose storage receptacles for valuables, sunscreen, canned beverages, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,301 to Pomeroy et al. discloses a beverage-containing insulated cooler adapted to be strapped to the outside of an inner tube. It is comprised of a cloth sack containing a rigid cooler. However, this device has no beverage holding receptacle or umbrella holder.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an accessory receptacle device which may be quickly and easily attached to an inflatable inner tube.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a receptacle of the aforesaid nature which will maintain an extended and deployed umbrella in overlying juxtaposition above the inner tube.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a receptacle device of the aforesaid nature which has means for holding an open beverage container in upright disposition.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a receptacle device of the aforesaid nature which is durable, adaptable to fit most inner tubes, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.